Hungerstuck Games
by homestuckva88
Summary: Just a humanstuck thing. It is homestuck in the hunger games. The story is being told through Vriska's eyes, I will try and thing of a cooler title later if you don't like this one. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it::::D!


**Hey! So I thought I should start another story, I was reading some fanfics and I thought it would be cool if I did a homestuck in the hunger games! Now This is humanstuck and it is based off of what I think the trolls would look like if they were human. So basically, they all have peach skin and the same hair color and stuff, though some of the peoples hair might be brown, and all of there eye colors are different and you probably know what they will be. Anyway, the story will be told in Vriska's point of view since she is the main character I can relate to the most(is that sad?) so I can understand more of how she fells and that stuff. As for a description of her, you might see it in the story somewhere, but i'll just give it to you here any way. Alright, so she has blue eyes, dark brown hair, that is practically black and as for the extra crap, like the clothing and that stuff will definitely be said in the story. So anyway, that's all, hope you enjoy it::::D!**

* * *

I sigh in worry as I look up at the stage that the queen stood forth on.**(Sorry if its not queen, which it probably isn't. Im a bit rusty on hunger game terms, please correct me if I get anything wrong.)**I could feel the large pit in my stomach grow as she reached inside the bowl where all the women's name's that belonged to my district lied. There was no way they could pick me right? It was like a 1 out of 1,000 chance my name would be picked.

"And the women who shall be representing district 8 in the 88th annual hunger games will be..."She unfolds the paper and puts on the same old fake smile she did just as every year.**(So, I also know that's not how she announces it and I didn't end it like she did either but I kinda like it this way so maybe ill keep it unless you guys have a problem with it...)**

"Vriska Serket!" She finishes then looks up from the small slip of paper that in scripted my name.

I continued to look down for a moment soaking in the words I had heard. Though as I approached the walkway I lifted my head up and strode toward the stage confidently, keeping my chin up. I stood beside the queen, starring out into the crowd blankly.

Frankly, I knew there were no sorrowful thoughts that I was chosen coming from anyone, because no one liked me. I knew some people were thinking to themselves that I was probably better off dead anyway. To be honest, if I died I wouldn't have anyone to miss either, only the proudness of being apart of district 8.

I continued to just stare at nothing specific as I glimpsed the queen's hand fall into the bowl of men's names.

"And the man who shall represent district 8 in the 88th annual hunger games will be... John Egbert!" She announces.

I look over at the other side of the stage to see a young man, looking about 18, just as I was, approach the stage. He had dark brown hair that would practically be considered black, Ocean blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a simple black t-shirt with denim jeans. He looked pretty scrawny in my opinion. I'm guessing if we had been taken to the battle field now, he wouldn't last 5 seconds without getting killed. His horrified expression on his face didn't help either.

I held out my hand for him to shake, though he seemed too zoned out to realize it.

"Hey, dumb ass, this is the part where you shake my hand." I mumbled under my breath so only he could hear me.

He looks over at me in surprise. Like he had just realized I was there. He then looks down at my hand and shakes it. The queen smiles in satisfaction.

"Great! I am proud to present Vriska Serket and John Egbert as this years representatives for district 8! Have a happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I was then rushed inside the building, being directed to a room where I would stay until I boarded the train to the capitol. It was small, and empty. I figured we would leave right when me and that other dude were told to. Which wouldn't be for long.

After an hour past, I had gotten no visitors, just as I suspected. I heard the doors open and the guards gestured me to follow them into the train. It was actually happening. In a few weeks, I would actually be out on a battle field, having to kill people to survive.

* * *

**Alright, so that was the very first chapter, and I know that the announcer isn't called the queen probably, crap, why didn't I just call her the announcer if I knew it wasn't queen...-_-. Anyway, if you guys have the proper name for what the person is called, not the persons name that was in the movie, I know what her name was Im just not using it because its not her. Also, if you have any other things I did wrong up here I would be happy to fix it. Im sorry, Im not a hunger games master... Other than that, I hope you guys like it, the next chapter will be out soon! Please review::::D I'll see you guys l8ter, bye!**


End file.
